Jason
by mikey2damax
Summary: Four friends are camping out in a dark forest. Hallucination's sometimes can be the real thing...
1. Chapter 1Strike

Crash! For a brief moment the sky was illuminated the brightest colour of white as a huge fork of lightning penetrated the dark, night sky. Animals in the area scarpered immediatly, scared of the lightning that had destroyed the nights peace. In a nearby forest sat four teenager's, three of whom had whimpered when lightning had struck.

They were sat huddled around a warm, blazing fire which Ash, the natural leader of the group, had started a couple of hours ago. He was the biggest and the toughest. The other three, Sydney, Jack and Austin, werent usually scared easily but this forest had given them the creeps. Perhaps it didnt help that they had foolishly taken Cannabis earlier that night(Ash had looked away, disgusted at what they were doing but didn't stop them, it was there decision) and were now suffering hallucination's. What was about to happen to them tonight however, isnt going to be a hallucination...


	2. Chapter 2Brain Dead

"What was that?"Jack suddenly shouted, pointing at a nearby old oak tree.

"It was nothing you idiot, you've been on the dope, remember?"Ash told him.

"There was someone there im sure of it"Jack replied stubbornly.

Ash rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long night. A roll of thunder rumbled in the sky, followed by a couple drops of rain.

"Bloody great!"he said."Come on you dopey bastards get in you're tents. Its going rain."

There was a sudden scramble to get into the tents, just as the rain started falling properly, pounding against the forest floor.

A pair of evil eyes watched this from behind the oak tree. If somebody was to look into them at that moment they would have seen determination and murder there. But of course, they wouldnt live long enough to even glance into them.

Two hours later, Austin was lying in his tent, wide awake. The effects of the cannabis had mostly worn off, but not completely. He was paranoid, especially after what Jack had "seen" earlier that night. It didnt help that he needed the toilet. He was just wondering wether he could hold it in or not when he remembered something. Before he had come on this trip, he had packed his dad's gun. It wasn't unusual for him. He had done lots of things he shouldnt do. For example, the neighbours car. He already had a criminal record. It didnt matter. And anyway, if there was someone out there, just waiting for him to step out into the open, Austin would like to see them survive after having a 38 calliber bullet fired into there head by the Ruger LCR Revolver.

With a grim smile on his face, Austin climbed out of the tent and walked towards the ditch they were using as a toilet. Sydney had argued about this arrangement, but everyone else had laughed.

When he turned around after he had finished, he saw someone standing in front of his tent, facing him. Austin almost laughed. This was surely Ash's sick idea of a joke...wasnt it?

At this point, there was only one thought that the man had. One intention. Murder. He would shove the machete he was holding right into his head, between the eyes.

His name was Jason Voorhees.

Jason wasnt a normal man. He was deformed, since birth. He had a relatively happy childhood, never the less. Up until the day he had been enrolled at Camp Crystal Lake. The other children bullied him, and mocked him. Then one day the kids had gone one step too far. Jason couldnt swim and the kids, unknowing of this, pushed him into the lake where Jason had drowned. He had watched his mother go on a killing spree after that, from the depths of the lake itself,blaming the Camp counsellors. He had also watched one of them kill his mother.

The children who had mocked and taunted him were still at Camp Crystal Lake. Underneath it anyway. Jason now wore an old Hockey mask to hide his deformities

Austin walked towards Jason, still dying to laugh. It was only when he had got closer to him that he realized the true horror of the man who stood before him. He was about six foot three inches tall and was dressed in blue jeans, a dark blue jumper and a jacket, all of which were full of gaping holes. On his head he wore a dirty hockey mask. He could only see his eyes...but not for long.

Jason chose this moment to stike. He took two steps forward and plunged the machete into his head. Blood poured down Austin's face effortlessly. He fell back, the sword still in there. Jason bended over and pulled it out. Some of Autins brains came with it. The revolver still in his hands, where it had been ever since climbing out of the tent.

Behind Jason, there was a scream. Sydney had come out of her tent and had witnessed what had just happened. Jason turned and walked towards her...


End file.
